The Three friends
by dolphingirl24311
Summary: What if Luffy had two other people with him when he left the island they lived on for most of there lives but one of his friends was kidnapped from the island when they were younger. But all three of them had devil fruit powers one eat the stretch fruit anther ate a water power fruit and the one who was kidnapped eat the electricity power fruit. T for language.


I'm using the manga of one piece so some of the stuff might be different from the tv show.

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece except for my Ocs. So enjoy and if you hate it then don't read it.

**Chapter 1**

Gold Roger, the "King of the Pirates" had it all. Wealth, Fame, and Power had all been his. Not surprisingly, the final words he spoke before they lopped off his head inspired adventurers throughout the world to sail the seas.

"My treasure? Why it's right where I left it…It's yours if you can find it…but you'll have to search the whole world!"

The world…Is about to witness a great era of piracy.

A small harbor village, one year ago a pirate ship made the village its base. The wind blows from the east. And the village is at peace.

"Hey Luffy, Ember, and Melody what're you three up to now?" a pirate asked

"We've had it with you guys! Now you'll have to take us seriously!" Luffy said while holding a small dager

"Yea we're tough as well." I said hold my own small sword

"Same with me." Melody said holding the same sized sword as me

"This is how tough we are!" all three of us said

"Ha Ha Ha! Get it over with! Whatever it is..." one pirate yelled

"Is this another stupid stunt?" another pirate asked

"NOW!" all three of us said

Then Luffy cut his self under his left eye, I cut my left arm long ways but not to deep so it wouldn't damage anything, and name cut herself on her right arm the same way I did.

"Huh!?" the whole crew said and they started to freak out "You idiots! What the hell was that for!?"

"Yeowwwwww!" the three of us yelled at once

~A little while later.~

"A toast!" all of the pirates said "To Luffy's, Ember's, and Melody's guts and to our great voyage!"

"Ha Ha Ha! Drink up men!" a pirate yelled

"Beer! Beer! Beer! More beer!" one pirate yelled

"Hey! That's my meat!" another pirate yelled

"Not anymore. I'm gonna eat it!" another pirate said

"Stop fighting, you'll spol our fun!" another pirate said

"It didn't hurt a bit!" Luffy said

"Yep." I said

"Same here." Melody said

"Liars! Those were stupid things to do!" a pirate yelled at us

"We're not afraid of getting hurt! Take us with you on your next voyage!" Luffy yelled "We wanna be pirates too!"

"Yea!" I yelled

"Same here!" Melody yelled as well

"You three? Pirates? Impossible!" a man with red hair, a straw hat and three scratches over his left eye who is the pirate captain Red-Haired Shanks said "Luffy, do you know why we call you "anchor" its 'cause you can't swim youjust sink. Ember, do you know why we call you "The Red Temper" its 'cause you lose you're temper when someone threatens either your friends or family. And Melody, do you know why we call you "nickname" the reason."

"But if I don't fall overboard then it doesn't matter if I'm an anchor! And I'm a strong fighter!" Luffy yelled

"I can try and keep my temper under control when it matters besides you know that I'm a really strong fighter when I'm really mad!" I yelled

"The reason!" Melody yelled

"Besides we've been training my punch is as powerful as a pistol!" Luffy yelled

"And I've got my temper somewhat under control since last time." I said

"Training reason." Melody said

"A pistol, calmed down, the other one, eh? Is that so..." Shanks said doubtfully

"Are you doubting us!?" Luffy yelled/asked

"Calm down you three!" one pirate said

"Let's just have a good time!" another pirate said

"Yeah! Pirates always have a good time!" a fat pirate said

"The sea is vat and there's lots of islands to explore!" another pirate said

"And best of all pirates have freedom!" another pirate said

"Wow." all three of us said at once

"Stop filling their heads with crazy ideas." Shanks said

"But its true." a pirate said

"C'mon captain let's take the kids with us this once." a pirate said

"Yeah!" another pirate agreed

"Yeah." the three of us said

"Okay but three of you will have to stay behind." Shanks said

"Sorry Luffy, Ember, and Melody! No can do! Let's drink!" all the pirates said

"Hey! We thought you were on our side!" we yelled

"You guys are just too young, kids. Maybe in 10 years I'll give you three a chance." Shanks said

"Captain Shanks we're telling you we're not little kids!" we yelled

"Don't get upset now. Here have some milk you three

"Oh boy! Thanks!" Luffy said

"Yea thanks Shanks." I said

"Yea." Melody said

"See! A real pirate would never drink milk!" Shanks yelled while laughing his ass off

"That was a dirty trick!" Luffy said

"Yea you jerk!" I yelled

"Yea!" Melody said

"HMPH! I'm getting tired of this. We even stabbed our selves so you'd take us with you." we said

"Luffy, Ember, and Melody. The captain's just doing what's best for everyone." a guy who's smoking said

"How do you figure?" Luffy asked

"The safetyof the entire crew and ship rests on his shoulders. Being a pirate isn't all fun and games you know... there's lots of outies like... pillaging, hostage talking, heavy drinking,... and swimming. The captain knows the dangers of the sea, too. It can kill you in a thousand ways! It's not as if he wants to crush your guys dream of becoming a pirate." he said

"Yeah right!" I yelled

"Shanks just likes to make us look dumb." Luffy said

"Yea." Melody said

"Hey Anchor, Red Temper, and nickname!" Shanks yelled

"We told you!" all three of us said

"Captain Shanks! I'm glad to see you and your crew are enjoying yourselves." a women with a bandana on her head said

"Damn, I love making fun of those kids." Shanks said

Then we pointed at Shanks.

"Hmm... maybe he's got a point." the smoking pirate said

"Luffy, Ember, and Melody would you like something to eat?" the lady from before Makino said

"Yeah!" I said

"Just put it on our treasure tab!" Luffy said

"Treasure tab? Look don't try to swindle the lady." Shanks said

"We're gonna become pirates, find lots of treasure, and then we'll come back and pay her!" we said

"Ha Ha Ha! We'll celebrate together when you three return." Makino said

"Meat please." the three of us said

"Shanks" we said

"Yeah kids?" Shanks asked

"How much longer will you stay at this village?" Luffy asked

"Yea how long?" I asked

"Hmm let's see we've been using this village as our base about a year. After two or three more voyages we'll leave here for good and head north." Shanks said

"Two or three more voyages,eh?"we said

Makino just signed.

"I'm gonna learn to swim by the time you leave!" Luffy said

"Same with me but with my temper." I said

"Same with me but with my problem." Melody said

"That's good kids... do whatever you guys want." Shanks said

Then someone kick the door in.

"Make way for the scourse of the mountains!" someone yelled

"Heh heh... so you call yourseves pirates eh? First time I've seen pirates... you look like a sorry lot to me." a big guy said

Everyone just looked at him like they didn't care what he said while I was trying to keep my temper. Then he came up to counter and stood beside Shanks then he put his hand on the counter.

"We're Mountain Bandits. Oh don't wet yourselves we're not here to bust up the place just sell 10 barrels of beer, and we'll injure as few as possible." the big guy with the ponytail Higuma leader of the mountain bandits said

"I'm sorry..." Makino started

"Hmm that's strange what're all these pirates drinking?" Higuma asked "Fruit Juice?"

"It's true I just served the last of it." Makino said

"I feel kinda guilty I guess we drank up all the liquor. Sorry about that." Shanks said "Why don't you have this? It's still unopened."

Higuma took the unopened bottle of liquor he opened it then he pored it all over Shanks everyone stopped what they we're doing and watched what Shanks was going to do. I was shaking but not from being cold since I was standing right beside Shanks when it happened but rage I tried to calm down but I couldn't my anger just got even worse that I had to grab a hold of a stole so that I wouldn't punch Higuma for what he just did.

"What do you take me for? You can't make a fool of me! What good is one bottle of beer?" Higuma said

"Damn what a mess." Shanks said

"Look at this." Higuma said then he held up a wanted poster "My head is worth 8,000,000 beli. I'm a wanted man. I've killed 56 people mostly fools like you. Watch yourself if you're fond of breathing."

"If you're smart, you'll sail away from here so I never see your ass again." one of Higuma's men said

Then Shanks started to pick up the broken beer bottle off the floor.

"Sorry about the mess Makino-san. Give me a bag and I'll clean it up." Shanks said

Then Higuma swung his sword and broke even more stuff and that was about to send me to attack Higuma if it was not for Melody holding me back.

"So, you like to clean? That oughta keep you busy for a while." Higuma said "Idiot."

"That's it let me go right now Melody so I can beat the fuck out of the man." I said but just loud enough for Melody to hear me

"No Ember I don't want you to get hurt by that man." Melody told me so she kept a hold of me

"Farewell cowards." Higuma said

Then he and his crew walked out and Makino went to help Shanks stand up.

"Are you okay captain? Are you hurt?" Makino asked

"I'm fine. No harm done." Shanks said

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Captain!" the whole pirate crew laughed

"He got you good!" one pirate said

Then Shanks started to laugh a long with his crew.

"You think its funny?!" Luffy asked

"Huh?" everyone asked

"He made you look like a weakling! Why didn't you fight him?" I said balling my hands into fist

"Sure, they may have outnumbered you, and maybe looked pretty tough, but what kind of man lets himself be treated like shit and then laughs about it? You're a disgrace to pirates!" all three of us yelled the last part

"When you guys grow up, maybe you three will understand, kids." Shanks said "He just got some beer on me. That's all. Needless killing doesn't make you a man or a woman."

Then Luffy, Melody, and myself started to leave the place until Shanks tried to stop Luffy by grabbing his arm.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Shanks asked

"Hmph! We're finding a real role model!" we said

Then Luffy's arm started to stretch and everyone started to freak out except for me and Melody.

"He's arm is stretching! Does this mean did he" Shanks said

"He couldn't have!" the whole pirate crew yelled

"What the hell's wrong with me?!" Luffy yelled/asked

Then the fat guy opened a chest.

"It's not here!" he yelled

"Huh?!"everyone said except for me and Melody

"The Gomu Gomu Fruit we took from that enemy ship!" He yelled

"Luffy! You didn't eat this fruit, did you?!" he asked/yelled

"Yeah.. I ate it for dessert! It didn't taste that great though." Luffy said

"That was the Gomu Gomu Fruit! The Devil's Fruit is one of the secret treasures of the sea! If you eat it, your entire body becomes like rubber! You'll never swim for the rest of your life!" Shanks yelled at Luffy

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?! Noooooooooooo!" Luffy yelled

"You idiot!" Shanks yelled

"The pirates have been out at sea for a long time." Luffy said

"Yea." I agreed

"I wish they would hury up and get back." Melody said

"Do you miss them, Luffy, Ember, and Melody?" Makino asked us

"After the way those bandits humilated them? Not at all!" Luffy said

"Yeah." I agreed

"Yep." Melody said

"We really misjudged those guys! We thought they were brave and tough... guess we were wrong." all three of us agreed

"Are you three sure about that?" Makino asked us "Maybe sometimes it takes more courage not to fight."

"You just wouldn't understand Makino. A real man has to stand up for himself no matter what." Luffy said

"Is that right? I guess I don't understand." Makino said

"That's right." Luffy said

"Excuse me." someone say from the door so we all looked to see who it was and it was those bandits again

'"Wha.." the three of us started

"No pirates today,eh? Smells better... we were in the area, so we thought we'd stop by." Higuma said "So what are you waiting for? We're customers! Serve us drinks!"

"Mayor! we've got a problem!" Makino said

"Huh!? What's wrong Makino?" the mayor asked

"It's Luffy and Ember. And the Mountain Bandits!" Makino said

"You've got a strange body, boy." a bandit said

"Our punches and kicks aren't hurting you at all." another bandit said

"You bastards!" I yelled

Then I got hit in the gut.

"Hey! We gotta go help Luffy and Ember!" a person said

"Are you crazy? Those Mountain Bandits would kill us!" another person "Besides those two started the fight."

"Damn you! You better take it back!" me and Luffy yelled "You asshole!"

"There sure are some weird creatures in the world eh Rubber boy?" Higuma said

"Hey you asshole leave Luffy alone." I said then we started to fight them

Which caused us to be through across the street.

"Damn you." we said

"I've discovered a new life form..." Higuma started

"We'll make you pay for this!" we yelled

"Maybe I'll sell you to a freak show and the give the girl up to be sold into slavery. I bet they'll pay good money for that." Higuma said "And who knows they might even give her a devil fruit so they could get more money out of her."

Then Luffy picked up a piece of wood and started to fun right at Higuma.

"You stubborn little brat!" Higuma said

Then he stepped on Luffy's head.

"You bastard get off Luffy's head!" I yelled

Then I started to ran at him but I was then hit in the gut and was knocked backwards into one of the bandits arms.

"Damn it." I said

"I was just drinking and talking to my men. I didn't say anything to offend you two." Higuma said

"Yes you did! Now apologize." Luffy said

"Damn that Luffy and Ember! Why did they have to pick a fight with those guys?!" a person said

"Move your foot! You stinking Mountain ape!" Luffy yelled

"Let the boy and girl go!" the mayor said "Please!"

"I don't know what those two did and I have no intention of fighting you people. But if it's money you want you can have it. Just don't hurt the boy or the girl." the mayor said

"Mayor!" me and Luffy said

"Nice try old man you know how the world works." Higuma said "But I'm afraid it's too late. No one can save these brats now. They done the unpardonable... they attacked me and he called me names. I can't take that from a freak! And besides I'm going to take the girl and sale her into slavery who knows she might get devil fruit powers."

"You started this! You piece of shit! And you are not selling Ember into slavery." Luffy said

"That does it. I'm not gonna sell you. I'm gonna kill you!" Higuma said

"Luffy!" Makino yelled

"Please forgive him!" the mayor yelled

"I was wondering why only one person came to greet us at the harbor. I was wondering what was going on..." someone said

So me and Luffy looked to see who it was who talked and it was Shanks.

"Oh, it's you Mountain Bandits again!" Shanks said

"Captain Shanks." Makino said

"Luffy! I thought your punch was a powerful as a pistol. And Ember I thought you said you would keep your friends and family safe with your rage." Shanks said

"Shut up." we both yelled

"Hmph! You pirates are still here? Taking a break from your cleaning duties?" Higuma asked

"I don't know what you want. But you better back off before you get hurt. Come any closer and we'll have to kill you comards." a bandit said

"Didn't you hear him?! Don't come any closer or I'll blow your head off! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" another bandit said

"Your life's at stake here. I'd quit pointing that gun at me." Shanks said

"Huh? What're you talking about?" the same bandit from before asked

"I'm saying it's not safe to point guns." Shanks said

Then the fat guy shot the bandit in the head without even blinking.

"Now you've gone and done it!" a bandit said

"What've you done? That wasn't fair!" another said

"Fair?!" a pirate asked

"Stop whining, you bastards! You're not dealing with saints here." the smoking pirate said

"We're pirates! And we don't play by the rules!" Shanks said

"This was none of your business!" a bandit yelled

"Listen up... you can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me... you can even spit on me. I'll just laugh that stuff off. But good reason or not nobody hurts a friend of mine!" Shanks said

"Friend?!" me and Luffy said

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Nice speech very intimidating!" Higuma said "You pirates spend your time floating around in your little ships. And you think you can stand up to us? Don't make me laugh! Kill them!"

"Die!" a bunch of bandits said

"Captain.. I'll take care of this." the smoking pirate said

Then he took down all of the bandits except for the leader who then through down a smoke bomb. And I was laying on the ground passed out.

"C'mere kid!" Higuma said

"Hey! Let go!" Luffy said

"Luffy! Ember!" Shanks said

Thenhe saw me laying on the ground passed out but Luffy was gone.

"Damnit! I let them escape! We've gotta save Luffy!" Shanks yelled

"Calm down Captain! We'll all go out and look for him. We'll find him!" the fat pirate said

Then after a while they fought Luffy and saved him but while no one was paying attention to me I woke up and fought myself being taken away. Then I saw Luffy, Shanks, Makino, the mayor and Shanks pirate crew.

"Luffy, Shanks help me!" I screamed

But when people heard me it was already to late because the person who was kidnapping me was already on a ship and far away from them.

"Damn it Luffy promise me when you get older and go out to sea you will find Ember. And Melody please keep those two out of trouble. Luffy I want you to keep a hold of this hat until the next time we meet." Shanks said

"I promise I will find Ember again and protect her and your hat." Luffy said

"And I promise to keep him and Ember out of trouble." Melody said

Then Shanks and his crew left for another voyage.

Ten years later

"Well they finally setting out, eh mayor? I'll miss those rascals. I missed Ember every since that day all those years ago." Makino said

"But if they do become pirates they'll bring shame to the village." the mayor said

"I never thought they'd really do it." someone said

"Wow." Melody said

"It's a good day to set out to sea." Luffy said

Then a Sea King came out from the sea.

"The Lord of the Coast! Sorry but we have to do this..." Luffy said

"Yep here's some moves we've perfected since last time." Melody said

"Gomu Gomu No..." Luffy started

"Moves name..." Melody said

"Pistol!" Luffy yelled

"Last part of move!" Melody yelled

"That's what you get you damn fish."the both of them said "Hmm... first things first we've gotta get a crew and find our long lost friend. I think about ten people should do. Right Melody?" Luffy said

"Yeah and we'll need a pirate flag." Melody said

"Look out world here we come!" Luffy yelled " And I'm gonna be... The Pirate King."

Mean while on a small navy base

"Damn these stupid Sea Stone chains I wish i didn't have them on." a girl with knee length dark brown hair said

"Don't let her escape." an officer said

I just kept on running not even paying attention that I ran right into a trap.

To be continued...

So what did you think please R&R and nothing to mean.


End file.
